Numerous mops and cleaning utensils are known in the art. Conventional string mops comprise a handle and a mop head connected to one end of the handle, the mop head including numerous stands of a liquid absorbent material. Such mops require a wringer bucket or other wringing mechanism to expel liquid from the mop head. More recently, one trend in the mop art has been towards "self-wringing" mops, which are mops that themselves include a wringer or wringing mechanism of one type or another to enable a user to wring the mop without the need for a separate wringer bucket. For example, the prior art has provided roller sponge mops, butterfly sponge mops, twist mops (a generic term for self-wringing string mops), handle-type sponge mops, and the like.
The prior art also has provided flat mops, which are mops that have a liquid absorbent member covering a flat plate that is pivotally connected to the shaft of the mop. Such mops find favor with many consumers. Heretofore, to the best knowledge of the inventor, the prior art has not provided a flat mop that includes a self-wringing mechanism. Rather, in the flat mops of the prior art, the liquid absorbent member must be removed and wrung manually. The present invention is directed toward such a self-wringing flat mop.